H Is For Hostage
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Phil,Pim,Keely,and Keely's brother Kyle get held hostage by four guys. When they find out Keely's and Phil's darkest secrets, what will happen to the ones they love? First POTF fic. Please be nice. And also R&R. Pheely. Hope you like it.


* * *

**A/N: This is my first Phil Of The Future fanfic. So please be nice. Nice reviews only. Also I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kip, Rick, Alan, and Derek. Well, hope you enjoy the story. Bye.

* * *

**

He sighed. His heart beat faster and faster as he watched her walk by. She was so beautiful. That was his Keely. His best friend. But, he wanted her to be so much more. He sighed again and walked down the hall not looking in front of him. SMASH! "Ow!", he said as he rubbed his head that he just crashed into the locker.

"Are you okay Phil?", Keely asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine.", Phil answered as he stood up and smiled.

How could she possibly know how he feels about her? Oh, how he wished. But, that's about all that he could do... wish. He watched her walk away and he sighed. He did alot of that lately. After she was out of his sight he walked down the hall to his first class. As he looked back to see where his best friend had gone, he heard gunshots and screaming.

"Keely!", he said as he ran down the hall and watched as students ran down the hall.

He searched for her everywhere in the crowd. No such luck. "Keely!", he said. Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "Phil! You're okay. I was so worried. Come on, we have to hide.", Keely said as she pulled him into the closest room. He gulped and followed her. "Keely. Hide in the closet.", Phil said as he closed the door and locked it.

"No. I'm not gonna do it.", she said.

"Are you always this stubborn?", Phil asked as he sighed.

"My mom says so.", Keely said. Phil smiled and went to sit by Keely and hid with her under the teacher's desk. Keely sighed and closed her eyes and waited for their fate. "Hey Der, I think we found our escape route.", an older man said as he looked inside the supposedly empty classroom.

"What about these two?", another younger man asked.

"We'll just use them for ransom.", the older man said.

"Move.", Derek Hunt said as he turned the doorknob. "It's locked.". Derek smiled and punched the glass through the front door, which made Keely jump. Derek unlocked the door and came in. "Throw them right there.", he said as he pointed to the spot right next to the broken glass.

"Okay Der.", the older man said as he threw two forms on the ground.

"Ow.", That sounded like Pim. Phil gasped. "Hey, take it easy will ya?". It was definitely Pim.

"They have Pim.", he whispered as he looked around the corner. Pim was kicking. "Ow. You're a feisty one aren't you?", the younger male asked. Phil laughed under his breath as he watched his younger sister. Derek walked around to the back of the teacher's desk and sighed.

"Well, well, well. Fancy. My teachers never had an oak desk.", he said as he ran his hand over the desk. Keely covered her mouth to stop from screaming. "What?", Phil mouthed. Keely pointed. "It's my little brother.", she mouthed. Phil looked. Sure enough. There he was, the same blonde-haired boy that he had met before.

"Leave me alone!", Pim screamed as she kicked the younger male again.

"Ow.", he said. Phil smiled. "You'd better watch her. I don't need you getting injured. After all, your my partner in crime.", Derek said as he sighed. "And your also my baby brother Alan.", he teased. Alan glared at his older brother and sighed. "Do you think there's more?", Alan asked.

"If there is anymore, we'll find them and we'll kill them.", Derek said as he played with his gun and pointed the gun up near the roof and shot one off. Keely jumped. "What was that?", Derek asked. Keely's eyes went wide. "I don't know. It's coming from over there.", Alan pointed to the desk.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a couple of spies.", Derek said as he grabbed Phil by his shirt and pulled him out from underneath the desk. "Phil.", Keely said as Derek pulled her out too. Derek smiled. "Well, boys, looks like we have a couple here. Who should I kill off first?", Derek asked.

"Shhh.", Alan whispered. "Do you hear that?".

"Rats. It's the cops.", Derek said as he dropped Keely and Phil.

"What are we going to do?", Alan asked. Derek hit him upside the head. "You idiot. You know what to do.", Derek said as he tied up Keely and Phil's hands and put tape over their mouths. Keely kicked Derek. "Tie up their feet too. Make sure it's nice and tight too. We want them to be as uncomfortable as possible.", Derek said, grinning.

Phil gulped as he felt his legs get bounded by rope. "Now sweetie, sit still.", Derek said as he tried to handle Pim. Pim kicked him in the knee and made him fall over. "Ow. Why you little punk. You die first.", Derek said. Die? Did he just say die? Were they going to die? He sat there worried as he watched them tie Pim and Kyle up.

_'How are we going to get out of this?', _Phil asked himself as he sat against the wall bounded by rope and his hands behind his back. He looked over at Keely and saw that she was crying. _'It's gonna be okay, Keely. I won't let them hurt you.', _He thought as he watched the three figures search for the phone.

"Where is it, Rick?", Alan asked the older man.

"I don't know. Don't you have your cell phone?", Rick asked.

"No service.", Derek said as he sighed. "Now how are we going to get in touch with Kip?".

"Keep searching.", Alan said as he went through the teacher's drawer.

* * *

"Hey Barb. Turn on the news will ya?", Lloyd called into the living room. 

"Sure.", she called back. She turned the tv on and gasped. "Lloyd! Lloyd, come here!", she called. Lloyd rushed in. "What?", he asked. Barb pointed at the tv. "That's Phil and Pim's school. They say there's been a shooting! What if they need us?", Barb asked. Lloyd sighed. "Barb they're fine.".

"Lloyd, get the car. Come on!", she said as she ran out the door and to the garage.

_

* * *

__'Phil, I'm scared.', _Keely thought looking at her best friend. 

_'I know.', _He thought.

Pim and Kyle just sat on the opposite wall, their mouths not covered. "Wow, you were so brave.", Kyle said as Pim sighed. Pim rolled her eyes. She looked at Phil and Keely. How long were they going to have to stay there? Where were their parents? And were they on their way. "I'm scared.", Pim mouthed to Phil.

_'I wish I could say it's okay.', _Phil said as he nodded.

"Hey look what I found. A phone of some kind.", Rick said as he picked it up. Pim gasped as she caught a glimpse of it. "The Wizard.", she thought to herself. Rick smiled and looked at Pim. "You girl, do you know how to work this phone?", Rick asked. Pim nodded. Alan grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up.

"Work it.", Derek said as he put a gun to her head.

"How can I with my hands tied?", Pim asked.

"You're right. Untie her hands.", Rick said.

* * *

"Barb! Barb! Wait for me!", Lloyd said as he followed his wife through the crowd. 

"Hurry up!", she screamed as she ran up to the cops in the front of the school.

"Whoa ma'am. I'm sorry, I can't let you in.", one cop said.

"You don't understand, my kids are in there.", she said.

"I'm sorry. But, noone's getting in until we know that everybody's safe.", he said.

"I have to make sure my babies are okay.", she said as she felt tears well up.

"I truly am sorry.", the cop said again.

* * *

"Alright. Thanks Kip. Bye.", he said and hung up. "Tie her back up.", he said. 

"What'd he say?", Alan asked.

"That he's on his way.", Derek said as he put the Wizard down.

"Thanks sweetie for letting us use the phone.", Alan said as he smiled at Pim.

Rick smiled at Keely and cupped one side of her face. "Well, your a pretty little girl, ain't ya?", Rick asked. Phil glared at Rick and kicked him. "Awww, is this your girlfriend? Well, we'll have a lot of fun won't we sweetie?", Rick asked as he kissed Keely on the cheek. This guy was a sick pervert.

"Rick! Leave the girl alone! Watch these kids over here while I keep an eye out for Kip's van.", Derek said running to the windows on the other side of the room. Phil watched the clock tick away to their doom. He gulped and closed his eyes. How long would they keep them waiting?

* * *

"Mrs.Diffy!", Mrs.Teslow ran up to Barb. 

"Mrs.Teslow! Did you hear?", Barb asked.

Keely's mom nodded. "I did. And hopefully, they get out okay. I mean my Keely's in there and my Kyle.". Barb sighed. "Pim's in there and Phil. What if they don't make it out?", Barb asked. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Barb and sighed. "I'm sure he's fine, Barb. I'm sure he's fine.".

* * *

But, everything was not fine. "Kip's here. Hey Kip. We've got four this time.", Derek said as he leaned out the window. Phil heard voices. "Well, hand em down and I'll load them up.", he heard Kip say. Phil sighed. "Okay. We'll send the two oldest down and then the two younger ones.", Derek said. 

"Okay.", Kip said.

"Rick you get the boy and Alan you get the girl.", Derek said.

Rick nodded and grabbed Phil and put him over his shoulder. "Here's one.", Derek said. Derek slowly handed Phil down to Kip. Phil kept his eyes on the faces of the men. "And here's two.", Derek said as he handed down Keely to Kip. Keely's eyes met his. "Such a pretty little thing.", Kip said as he loaded them in the back of the van.

"The third one is kinda feisty.", Derek said as he handed Pim to Kip.

"There's not one single kid that I cannot--", Kip said as he felt teeth go into his hand.

"See I told you.", Derek said as Kip threw Pim in the back of the truck.

"Now the fourth kid.", Derek said. Derek handed Kyle to Kip and jumped out of the window, followed by the other two men. "Okay, let's load up.", Kip said as he closed the back door of the van and sat in the driver's seat and closed the door. Derek and the other men loaded up and they drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. And yes Phil and Keely could see. They weren't blind-folded. And Pim and Kyle could talk and see. Just thought that I'd clear that up.**


End file.
